Another Life
by Spellbound-angel03
Summary: When a shy and quiet Serena moves to America before Darien could tell her how he feels about her he's crushed, but now she's back and she's a knockout will he getthe chance this time.
1. Default Chapter

_Another Life _

_By Angel _

_Prologue _

_This is my first fan fic. and I hope you all like it. Because if you like it I would love to hear about it so please R&R all comments are welcome. As well as ideas and constructive criticism. Thanks_

_All standard disclaimers apply. Please don't sue me I have no money._

_Enjoy _

_Serena's pov._

Dear Diary

It is hard to believe that it has been two whole years since I moved from Japan to the United States. I can not believe that much time has passed. How many changes have occurred in my life since I left. How different I was then, then I am now.

I know I am still the same person. Same blonde hair only shorter, about mid-back, with silver streaks, that Michelle talked me into getting ,here and there, and without the ordangos. Same crystal blue eyes only without the glasses, and strangely enough they have little flecks of sliver in them now.

My mother says my eyes are like looking up into a star light sky, But she is probably just saying that to be goofy. But anyway I am still the same person right? Even if my figures filled out and my sense of style has changed drastically from what it was two years ago, even if I got my braces off and am not the shy klutz I used to be.

My family says coming to America was the best thing for me. They say I have grown up and that I have more confidence than I had when I was fifteen and living in Japan. They say I have grace and beauty.

But will any of that make a difference now that I am going back to Japan? Will any of that matter once I see him again?

Darien Chiba, my one and only love. Of course he does not know what I feel for him. He was the most gorgeous and popular guy in Juban High, he would never have even noticed the shy klutzy blonde girl that bumped into him every morning, or that sat in the back of English class never saying a word.

Why would he?

We were polar opposites, he most popular and I the biggest dork in school. Why would he have ever noticed me?

I have often wondered what happened to him since I left Japan, he would be in his first year of university now. I sometimes get letters from the few friends I had in Japan and sometimes they would mention him while sharing the latest piece of gossip. But that was all I would hear of him.

Its silly right, you would think that after two years I would have forgotten about him. But It is not like I have not tried, I have...I have dated ...but I still can not stop comparing every guy I meet to him...and I still can not stop wandering what would happen if we met now.

Would he notice me for who I am or would I just be another pretty face in the back of the class? Well I guess there is only one way to find out.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Japan was almost exactly the way she remember it. As she walked around all the old places she used to hang out she noticed very few changes. There was a new bus boy at the malt shop and the fruit market where she had once had a part time job was now a cosmetics store.

But the arcade, the most popular teen hangout in town was still there and Andrew was still behind the counter when she walked in. She sighed reliving the good times she had talking to him over a chocolate shake. I wonder if he will remember me. She thought as she walked up to the counter and sat on one of the stools and clearing her throat to get his attention.

He turned around and then just stopped and stared at her. She could not keep herself from giggling.

"What is the matter Andrew have I changed so much in two years." She said grinning at him. He just stood there stunned for a moment, then a huge smile spread over his face and he laughed.

"Serena!" He said as he hurried around the counter to pull her up into a hug. "My god, look at you...your stunning. You have changed, so much I did not recognize you at first." She blushed and he laughed again. "What are you doing back in Tokyo? Are you staying? You know you never wrote me, not once" he questioned. She just laughed.

"Andrew slow down." She smiled "Yes I am staying, my father just got transferred back here. And I did not write because you did not give me your address before I left. I am sorry."

"Forget it." He said as he sat on the stool next to hers. "How have you been? Have you seen the girls yet?" She grinned.

"I have been great and no your the first one I came to see, I have missed you so much." She said taking his hand. "And besides school does not let out for another hour." Andrew glanced at his watch then smacked his head.

"Of course." he smiled at her. "I can not believe your here and the change you have under gone." He said taking in the tight baby pink midriff shirt and denim bibs she had put on that morning. "If I did not think of you as a little sister I would be hitting on you." She blushed bright red again.

"Stop being silly Andrew. I have not changed that much. I am still that same Serena I was when I left." She stated confidently. He just grinned at her as he slowly looked her over from head to foot.

"But now your beautiful...I mean you were always pretty, but now...I mean wow." He finally said while gesturing and making gawking fish faces at her.

"Andrew, stop! You are embarrassing me." She pouted her face turning red, but still smiling. "It is great being back do you think anyone will remember me?" She said her smile turning a little sad.

"Oh I know a few people who will." He laughed at his inside joke. She just gave him a confused look. "Never mind." He said dismissing it. " I would be more surprised if anyone recognized you." Serena grinned evilly at his comment and the honest look of approval in his eyes before she answered.

"Good there are a few people that I am dieing to show up." Andrew grinned back.

And at that moment the doors opened turning Andrew attention to the tall young man who just walked in. He was tall about 6'1 with a medium build, with hair so black it had dark blue tints, and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a green blazer over a black muscle shirt and kakis.

Serena recognized him right away, she could barely keep from blushing. Andrew smiled at the man motioning for him to come over. He smiled.

"Hey Andrew." Darien greeted with a slight wave, as he approached his friend he noticed the girl sitting on the stool beside him and could barely contain the drool that pooled in his mouth. She was beautiful and very familiar.

"Hey." Andrew returned, noticing that his friend's attention was not on himself but on the beautiful blonde girl sitting next to him. He grinned evilly. "Say Darien you remember Serena Carson right?" He could hardly keep from laughing as Darien stopped in his tracks three feet from them. He looked at Andrew then did a double take back to Serena.

" A ..a..a yeah" he stammered, then glared at his friend. "Andrew, can I talk to you a minute? Over there." He pointed to the back room.

Serena taking this chance to get away from her crush stood up. She had not expected to see him so soon she needed a few minutes to gather the pieces of her composure that had shattered the moment he walked through the doors just as cute as she remembered.

"No its ok I have to go anyway. I want to meet the girls when they get out of school. It was nice seeing you again Darien." She said with a smile. "Bye Andy." She said as she walked out the door, leaving both guys staring at her departing figure.

"Andy?" Darien turned to glare at his friend after Serena was out of view. Andrew smiled.

"Relax I know how much you like her, besides she is like my little sister."

"Boy has she changed." Darien said as he sat on the stool she had just vacated. Andrew glanced at his friend

"Yeah she is defiantly not the ordango she was when she left. Now she is beautiful." He said calmly knowing Darien's reaction.

"She was always beautiful." Darien glared. "She was kind and sweet and innocent. She was perfect." Andrew smiled at the glazed look that had entered his best friend's eyes, but still proceeded to antagonize him.

"Yes never mind that she was a klutz and did poorly in school and was to shy to talk to anyone." Andrew said jokingly, but at Darien's glare continued. "But now look at her." he amended. "She is graceful and she has more confidence in herself. Just look at the outfit she was wearing. She never would have worn something like that two years ago." Darien smiled at his friend.

"I knew the first moment I saw her there was something special about her."

_**Flashback Two years and three months earlier**_

A seventeen-year-old Darien Chiba walked down the street heading for the juban school, his fourth new school this year. As he was rounding a corner someone plowed into him, knocking them both to the ground. He was already in a dark mood and was about to yell at the clumsy person in till he looked up into a pair of startled blue eyes. He was mesmerized by their depths as he felt emotions overwhelm him, compassion, sympathy, wonderment and even love. He was startled out of his daze by a few mumbled apologies as the girl got up and ran down the street her long blonde hair streaming behind her from the twin buns placed on top of her head like Mickey Mouse ears. After she disappeared around the next corner he got up and continued toward school, absently wondering who she was, and hoping he would she her again.

From that day on he had walked that same route to school at the same time just to bump into her. Which he did literally everyday for three months. Sometimes he would smile at her and she would just blush cherry red, which he thought made her look so cute, and runaway. And sometimes he would stare into her lovely eyes as she mumbled her apologizes before hurrying down the street. That was his favorite time of day when he got to see her.

And then at the end of the first semester, two months after he transferred to Juban high, he walked into his second semester English class and there she was sitting in the very back corner of the room with her head bent hiding her face. But he knew it was her. That was the day he learned her name. Serena, such a pretty name.

After school that day he went to visit Andrew at the arcade, they had made friend quickly both boy being about the same age and interested in a lot of the same things, he told him about the girl he liked. And boy was he surprised to learn that Andrew knew her. Andrew had been surprised that Darien would like a girl like Serena. But what she looked like did not matter to him, to him she was beautiful, he knew that she was a kind caring person. And that was all that mattered.

And then a month later she just disappeared. He waited everyday for a week at the corner before school, for her to show up. He searched for her when he entered his English class every morning, but she never came. And when he went to ask Andrew if he had seen her, he was crushed to learn that her family had moved to America. He never got to say goodbye to her or tell her how he felt. Would he ever get to see her again?

As the months passed he missed their morning routine. Missed making her blush and missed seeing her sitting in the back of English class. But as the months turned into a year he decided he had to move on, so he started dating, some serious and some not so serious. But a piece of his heart still belonged to her. Hoping she would come back.

_**End Flashback**_

And now here she was looking even more beautiful. It did not take more than a second for Darien to decide he would not make the same mistake twice. He would tell her how he felt and hope she felt the same. Yes he thought I'll ask her out. And with a huge smile on his face he said goodbye to Andrew and left the arcade.

_Well that's the end of the prologue. I hope you liked it. Now is the time to review. _

_BYE BYE_


	2. Friends and First Days

_Another Life_

_by Angel_

_Chapter 1_

_Hey everyone. Well here is the next chapter of my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, keep it up its encouraging. I do not own Sailor moon so don't sue me, I don't have any money._

_Chapter One_

As Serena made her way to the school she could not keep from thinking about Darien. He had only gotten more handsome in the two years she had been gone.

'What did he think of me? He remembered me, at least that's something.' She thought, not able to keep the smile from her lips as she walked.

As the school finally came into view Serena checked her watch and took a seat on one of the benches across the street, there was not much time left before the bell rang so she decided to wait for the girls there, and was lost deep in thoughts about Darien when she was startled by the bell as it rang a few minutes later.

As teenagers of every shape and size poured out of the school she watched closely for her friends, completely oblivious of the admiring glances from guys as they passed her. When she spotted her friends she stood up and patiently waited for them to see her. 'Or see if they recognized her, which ever came first.' She thought with a laugh.

It was Lita, who was the tallest of the four girls who looked up making first eye contact with her over the heads of the rapidly depleting student body. Shock was clearly written on her face as Lita just stood there in a stunned silence before she began smiling and excitedly jumping up and down. She ran over to Serena with the other three girls in tow, to swallow her up in a group hug. Serena happily laughed and hugged her oldest friends back.

"I missed you guys." Serena stated and had tears welling in everyone's eyes.

"Oh Serena we missed you horribly" stated the girl on Serena's left. Ami was the brain of the group but had a crazy side, evident by the blue hair dyed precisely to match her eyes. She was the only person in the group as short as Serena herself.

When the group could finally break from their enthusiastic hugging they took a step back but still clasped hands. Each took a moment to take in the fact that their best friend was really in front of them for the first time in two years.

Mina the bubbly blonde always the first to speak gave a sudden squeal that had her other friends wincing at the harsh sound. "Serena you look fabulous!" She shrieked her eyes roving over Serena while taking in her new look with a shocked approval that had Serena blushing.

"Thanks Mina." Serena said looking over at her friend. Mina was the craziest of the group. She had long blonde hair half pulled back by a large red ribbon, she had bright baby blue eyes and a pretty face which she doted on because of wanting to be a model some day .

"You look so different." Lita stated in amazement.

Serena smiled up at her tall friend. Lita often took advantage of her height by taking fighting classes and playing basketball. She was a bit of a tomboy, but she still had a penchant for drama and romance as she often fell in love with any cute guy within twenty yards of her. But with her dreamy green eyes and chestnut colored hair, which she often kept pulled up into a high ponytail, she managed to attract as many crushes as she herself had.

"Well that is the point of a make-over." Serena said laughing as she glanced down at her clothes and briefly comparing her new look to the old one she had once sported. "I like it. But that is not important." she said waving the question away. "How have you guys been?" she asked, but instead of an answer was bombarded by questions.

"What are you doing here? Why did you not tell us you were coming back?" was yelled from her right in the angry tone Serena knew so well. "Are you here to stay?" her voice turning gruff as she asked the question while glaring at Serena.

"What is the matter Rei?" Serena asked the hot-tempered raven-haired girl. "Your not happy to see me?" Serena asked looking hurt. She knew how Rei's temper got carried away sometimes and had learned quickly how to counter it. The violet eyes had often shot daggers at Serena but even though they fought they were the closest of the friends.

"That's stupid Serena, of course I am. We are just surprised to see you, you did not mention you were coming in your last letter." Rei accused still glaring as a grin spread across Serena's face.

"Well I wanted to surprise you all. Surprise!" she said laughing. "And to answer your question, yes I am staying. My dad has just been transferred back. The bands back together." Serena cheered. And all the girls let out a whoop of excitement and grabbed each other up into another group hug.

"But, Serena." Ami began when they were able to calm down enough to speak. "We can not have a band without a singer, and unless you have changed your mind about it we do not have one." Ami stated logically.

"Well are you still to chicken to sing Serena?" Rei questioned.

Serena smirked "What and let all the songs I wrote for us to perform go to waste! Yeah right! You just wait Rei my new stuff will blow your mind." Serena said as she started to walk confidently down the street with the girls following firing questions at her.

Darien stood across the street watching the exchange between the girl he loved and her friends. This was her first day home, he would wait a few days, let her get settled. 'No one will ask her out her first day back in Tokyo.' He assured himself.

But he wanted to speak to her again now. He wanted to know how much she had changed, besides her look and confidence. Was she still the same sweet girl she had been two years ago or had time and the change of environment changed her inside like it did the outside? Well he would know tomorrow, he decided. Forget waiting a few days, there was no way he was taking the chance that some guy might ask her out first, because he would be at their corner tomorrow morning waiting to resume their daily routine.

Serena flopped down on her bed, thinking about the day she had just spent with her friends talking and hanging out, filling each other in on the things that had happened and, sharing bits of gossip about this person or that couple. It was great being back where she belonged.

With her friends.

With her band.

It had been Mina's idea to start the band, after she read some of the poems Serena had written. She had immediately decided that they would be put to better use if they were songs.

"After all who wants to read a bunch of poems anyway?" she had stated cheerily. Everyone knew that it was Mina's dream to be famous, but the idea had sounded like fun so they agreed and Amy and Serena began composing songs to go with the rhymes.

They had never done anything serious about their music on account of Serena being to shy to sing and none of the other girls having a great voice. They had pretty voices but no one thought it to be a good idea for one of them to fill in the spot of lead vocalist.

Serena yawned then smiled as she collected her thoughts after her trip down memory lane to look up at the clock on her headboard that read ten-thirty in glowing red letters. "When did it get so late?" She asked herself as she got up to change her clothes and wash her face.

She had to get to sleep; she had a big day tomorrow. First day back to her old school, and then band practice with the girls. She could not wait to surprise them. She really was no longer the same person she had been when she had left two years before. Two years ago could have been another life or a bad dream for all the difference it made now.

And if she was lucky she would see Darien again, and this time she would not run away.

The next day Serena got up put on her favorite outfit of a white midriff shirt with a lace bottom and lace sleeves that clung tightly to her arms till just a few inches below her elbows then flared out like bells over her hands, and a long black skirt that came down to a few inches above her ankles, with a slit up the front that came up to mid thigh.

It was a very provocative out fit that showed off a lot of skin, but it had taken her a lot of courage to buy the outfit when she decided to give herself a makeover, and she would be damned if she let herself chicken out of wearing it.

She ran a brush threw her golden locks and did her makeup, not a lot, just a little eyeliner and eye shadow, lipstick and lip gloss, pulled on her knee high black boots with the three inch heels, checked herself in the mirror and grabbed her bag. "I am leaving mom." she yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door and down the sidewalk. "Boy does this feel familiar." she mumbled happily to herself.

She walked quietly reminiscing about the many frantic dashes she had made down these same streets, till she started to approach the corner. Her heart beat sped up and her palms grew damp at the thought of Darien being just around the next bend.

"Now why would he be there after all of these years Serena?" She mumbled to herself as she took a deep breath forcing her pulse to slow and wiped her hands on her skirt. "Darien's in collage now. There is absolutely no reason he would be waiting around that corner." she told herself aggrieved.

Distracted by her thoughts that had once again turned to Darien, and confident that there would not be a tall handsome blue eyed collage student waiting on the other side of the brick wall she was rounding, she bumped into someone. Wearing her boots the bump knocked her off balance and she would have fallen, had strong arms not wrapped around her waist to steady her. Shocked and expecting to find a stranger holding her up she was about to thank the person, but the words stuck in her throat as her eyes met a pair of smiling midnight blue ones.

Darien.

"Just like old times...huh Meatball head?" Darien chuckled when she blushed. 'Yes just like old times.'

"Not exactly like old times." she smiled back forcing herself to speak. "I have not knocked you down this time." she said sweetly and he could not keep from laughing.

"No you did not." He agreed. "In fact I think I almost knocked you over. Are you alright?" He asked politely. She smiled at his concern but quickly squashed the little bud of hope that had sprung to life. It was his nature to be polite after all.

"Yup just fine thanks to you." she said cheerily while patting his arm which was still around her. "These boots..." She started pointing down at her feet "They look great, but they should have warning signs on them." She joked her heart thumping wildly as Darien looked down taking in the rest of her attire as well. Wow! Clearing his throat, which had just become incredibly tight, he looked back up to her face.

"Wow meatball head! This is a first. When did you start dressing like this?" he asked his astonished tone making her blush deepen.

"You do not like it?" she asked taking a step back; realizing he still had his arms around her.

Darien blushed, lowering his arms to his side, though they already missed her warmth and he longed to pull her back in tightly to him. "No it's not that." He said calmly smiling at her reassuringly even while his heart raged behind his ribs "I have just never seen you dress so..." he stopped to look her over from head to toe again.'Sexy.' he thought to himself.

"So what?" She asked noticing the slight blush spreading across his cheeks and smiled more confidently.

"Never mind" he said clearing his throat again. "You look very nice." she smirked then looked down at her outfit.

"Damn I was trying for sexy. Maybe I should change?" she said jokingly while reaching for his wrist to check what time his watch said, but really to hide the wicked gleam that had lightened her eyes. "I want to make a good first impression at school today."

Darien just stood there shocked. "What did you just say?" He asked. She looked up and nearly burst out laughing when his face looked so shocked she could have told him the sky was pink.

"Oh nothing. Its not important." she smiled amused by him. "Look Darien I have to go. I really do not want to get detention on my first day back. See you later." She said as she started to hurry down the street still smiling.

After she had gone Darien still stood there in shock. She had changed, but it was defiantly was not in a bad way. He smiled and began whistling a happy tune as he walked toward the university, thinking about holding her in his arms and the next time he would see her. "Oh no." he said stopping when a thought struck him. "I forgot to ask her out." Slapping his forehead he started forming a plan to visit Juban high for lunch.

Ten minutes later Serena entered her new homeroom. Handing the teacher her slip she turned to look at the class, most of the students had looked up from what they were doing when she walked in and were now staring openly at her. Out of curiosity or astonishment she did not much care. She recognized a few people who where in her classes two years ago. And there in the back of the room sat Ami and Lita, both smiling and waving to her, and pointing at the empty seat behind Ami.

"Class I would like you all to meet Serena Carson, she has just transferred here from America." The teacher Ms. Haruna said then addressed Serena. "Miss Carson you can take the seat between..." She said starting to point to the opposite side of the room from where Lita and Ami sat, when Serena interrupted her.

"Excuse me Ms. H. but I would prefer to pick my own seat." she stated matter of fact as she moved toward Ami and Lita, the rest of the class staring at her in shock, Ami and Lita included.

"Ex...Excuse me!" Ms. Haruna stuttered.

Serena turned around to face her. "No problem.'' she smiled her best smile. "I just figured since I am new I would be allowed to sit by someone I know, to help make transition easier. Or is that not the school policy here?" She asked knowing well that it was. She turned and walked back to the seat behind Amy, the whole class staring in admiration. If anyone else had tried to tell Ms. Haruna what to do they would have gotten detention, and she had called her Ms. H. But Serena did so in a way that was neither rude nor polite.

Mouth still gaping Ms. Haruna answered stiltedly. "Yes... Of course." She said as she turned back to the lesson she had began before Serena's entrance. Somewhat confused by what had just happened. Ami and Lita looked at Serena like they had never seen her before, but she just smiled.

By lunch the whole school had heard of the hot new transfer student that had showed up Ms. Haruna and got away with it. Of course the truth had been stretched a bit. And as the five girls exited the school to sit under the same tree they had eaten their lunches under two years before, everyone in the crowded common turned to take notice.

"You are absolutely amazing Serena." Mina exclaimed. "You have not even been here a whole day and you are already like the most popular girl in school."

Serena smiled smugly. "Yeah I forgot to warn you I picked up a few tricks in America." she stated not paying any attention to everyone staring at her.

Rei laughed. "Yeah like style and an attitude. I just love the new you Sere, just do not go changing too much. If this keeps up I will not have anything to tease you about." She joked mock punching Serena in the arm, while Serena retaliated by sticking out her tongue and the other girls laughing.

"Do not worry Pyro I am still the same Serena you know and love." She assured.

"Yeah but now your..." Ami started but was interrupted by Mina.

"Cool and beautiful and..." Lita interrupted Mina.

"And totally the envy of every girl in the entire school." Lita finished.

"And I am not through yet." Serena said smiling devilishly while making eye contact with the person staring intensely back at her. "So are we still meeting at Rei's after school today to practice?" Serena questioned effectively changing the subject.

"You know we are." Rei said "I want to hear you sing all these great new songs you wrote." She demanded as Serena got up not taking her eyes away from the figure

"Cool I will meet you there." She said walking away.

"Serena where are you going?" Amy asked.

"You have not eaten your lunch." Lita said around a bit of sandwich.

"Oh that was just gross Lita." Rei yelled turning away from Lita.

"Serena, come back." Mina yelled.

It's not time to go in yet." Rei called out to her, but Serena was too caught up in a pair of midnight blue eyes and did not even notice.

_Well that's the end of Chapter one. I hope you liked it._ _Please Review _

_BYE BYE_


	3. The Band

_Another Life _

_By Angel_

_Chapter 2_

_A.N. Some of you have commented about the lack of sailormoon in this story. Well that's cause this is AU the sailor scouts sadly do not make appearances in this fic. The characters personalities and so forth have been changed to suit me. This is how I want to write them for this story, not because I don't like the original characters but because they don't flow well with my ideas. I have started work on a Sailormoon fic but again the characters have been changed to suit the story line. But that story won't be released for a while as its still in the beginning stages and I still have two stories in progress to finish. I hope you all like the small changes I have made to Another Life in my ever obsessive need to improve, even with out Sailormoon and the sailor scouts._

_Enjoy_

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked a blushing Darien as she approached where he was standing at the school gates. He had not meant to be seen spying, he had wanted to wait till she was away from the girls to speak with her privately, but it had been like her eyes had been drawn to his the moment he saw her there sitting on the grass.

"Well...ummm. ." He trailed off looking down at his shoes. He found himself in need of an alibi so as not to embarrass himself. After a moments thought he decided just to do as he had come here to do. He asked her out, badly. "Iwasawonderingifmaybeyouwouldlike togooutwithme?" He unfortunately stammered it out so quickly while tripping over his own tongue he was so nervous not even he understood what he said.

Serena just stood there staring at him in amusement. She was completely bewildered as to what Darien had just said but still found it funny and incredibly cute; she had never seen him so nervous, blushing and stuttering like a shy little kid. It was incredibly appealing, but so not like Darien.

Darien noticing her smile relaxed a bit took a deep breath and tried again. "I was wondering, Serena, if you would like to go out with me?'' He smiled not nearly as nervous now that it had been said.

Serena was shocked so much her smile slipped causing Darien another nervous moment. She had always hoped this day would come, dreamed about it a million times, but now it was truly happening she was sorely tempted to pinch herself to make sure she was not still dreaming, but refrained in favor of answering the now sweating Darien. "I would love to." She said smiling a heart stopping smile that had Darien holding his breath.

"Great!" he chocked out. "Great, ummm I guess I will just pick you up tonight around seven then." he said with a big smile on his face, as he began to walk backwards down the sidewalk not yet ready to take his eyes off her.

Serena just stood there watching his retreating figure a dreamy smile on her face in till she remembered the plans she had already made with the girls for that evening. Her smile faded into a frown, as she chased down the block after him. "I can not go out tonight." She said catching Darien's attention causing him to spin around to face her. "I have plans tonight with the girls." Serena said flatly.

Darien just smiled though he was disappointed. "Tomorrow night then, same time?" he asked. When she nodded and her smile was once again firmly in place he waved and walked away.

He could not believe his luck. He finally had a date with Serena. He whistled cheerfully to himself on his walk back to school.

Serena could not believe it. Darien had just asked her out. Smiling at his back as he rounded a corner she turned back to her friends and her forgotten lunch.

Unknown to both Serena and Darien their conversation had been witnessed by two very annoyed red heads. "Unbelievable! This is not even happening! I will not allow it!" screamed the enraged female red head. "After everything I have done to get Darien to notice me, that little tramp walks right in and spoils everything!" she yelled as she paced back and forth before her three lackeys sitting along the wall farthest from the school but closets to the gate for easy escapes.

As she paced her already very revealing clothes fluttered around with her movements showing off more than what was appropriate for school, but she paid no notice and continued her march annoying the only other red head of the group.

Rolling his eyes the tall boy sighed and glared at his twin with identical amber eyes. "Chill out Beryl." He stated irritably from where he stood leaning against the wall a few feet off so as not to be seen as part of the group of girls. He looked at Beryl, exasperation written on his face. "I can not believe the fool you make of your self over that guy. Though it's not like you had a chance anyway." he stated calmly knowing it would further annoy her.

Beryl sent him a piercing death glare that would have made any other person flinch, before walking over to stand in front of him. "What do you know Rubius. I would have got him if that little blonde bimbo had not shown up" she yelled angrily.

Rubius rolled his eyes at her again. "How, he has barely even noticed you exist. You should get it through your head that he is not interested." he said as he stood up to walk back to class as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

The girl's left sitting along the wall all stared at the fuming Beryl. "I will not lose to her." she said clenching her fists "And if I have to cheat to win I will." Beryl stated with an evil sneer on her face. "And I will make little miss blonde bimbo's life miserable as well till she goes back to where ever she came from." She vowed.

Later that night at Cherry Hill Temple, where Rei lived, it had taken some time and doing to drag out all of the sound equipment and miscellaneous articles they needed to reform their band but they were finally done setting up and Serena was passing out copies of sheet music she had wrote to each girl and they moved to their places at their instruments.

Rei was on the lead guitar. It was a metallic red acoustic that all the girls had pitched in to buy for her birthday the year before Serena had left for the USA.

Lita was on a set of emerald green drums.

Mina was on a bright orange bass guitar.

And last Ami took a seat at her light blue electric piano.

Mina concentrated on the papers in her hand for a moment trying to string the notes together in her head, smiling when she was done she looked up at Serena. "Wow Serena these tunes sound great." She complimented.

Serena smiled back while taking her place at the microphone. "Thanks, Mina. Everyone know their parts?" Serena asked. When everyone nodded she signaled for Lita to count off.

"One. Two. One, Two, Three, Four!" Everyone started playing and Serena waited for her cue to sing. When she heard it she began.

As the last line faded all the girls cheered. Smiling and giving each other high fives.

"Wow that was great!" Lita cheered smiling at Serena.

Ami was laughing as she came up to Serena. "I agree, and Serena you have changed. You went from shy nobody to hot rock star." Ami cheerfully told Serena giving her a high-five.

Serena just looked at Rei her brows quirked questioningly. "Well Rei what do you think? Is my new song good or what?" She asked.

Rei just rolled her eyes. "What do you think Meatball-head! It was great!" Rei smiled. "I just can not believe you got up and sang let alone wrote this song, when did you get so dark?" She questioned. But Serena just smirked and shrugged. "Right. Anyway I think that after we practice more we should enter into the contest." Rei stated matter of factly while everyone else just stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about, Rei? What contest?" Ami asked.

Rei pulled a flyer out of her pocket. "I found this on the way home from school yesterday. The radio station is having a contest to find a new band. The winner gets a two year contract with the radio station and they get to release an album." She said holding the flyer out for them to see.

Lita took the flyer read it then handed it to Mina before looking back at Rei with a stern expression "And when were you planning to tell us about this?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Rei smiled and shrugged not at all intimidated. "I wanted to make sure the Meatball-head could pull it off first." She smiled pointedly at Serena. "I did not want to get everyone's hopes up if she could not pull it off."

Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Pyro." Serena stated.

"We are going to be famous!" Mina said with a dreamy look in her eyes obviously missing the entire conversation. No doubt she was already picturing herself with all the trappings and trimmings of the famous musician.

Rei rolled her eyes at Mina. "We have to win first." Rei stated.

Mina looked at Rei and smiled. "Yeah but how can we lose? Serena's song is great. The music's great. How could we not win?" Mina asked everyone.

"Over confidence is how." Rei glared. "Sure we sounded good for a first try, but there are going to be a lot of bands there who could be better so we need to practice. We should meet here everyday after school right up to the day of the contest to practice." She stated already planning how long it would take to set up and break down each day leaving time for school work and dinner.

"No!" a startled Serena jumped up.

Surprised the girls all turned to the wide eyed girl. "And why not?" Rei glared at Serena.

Serena just scratched the back of her head and blushed. "Well you see I kind of have a date tomorrow night." She said looking up she stared into the shocked eyes of her friends. "But every following night I will be here, unless I get asked out again, but I promise to try to make it every day. Promise." She said crossing her heart with two fingers.

Shocked the girls reacted all at once, firing questions and compliments at her

"You have a date?" Ami asked shocked.

"How have you got a date? You only got back in town two days ago and you already have a date?" came from an incredulous Rei.

"Way to go Serena!" Lita winked at her. "Lost your shyness now the guys are all over you."

"So who is the lucky guy?" Mina asked, putting her arm across Serena's shoulders.

Serena blushed again. "Darien Chiba."

This is a new record for me, but then I had a lot of inspiration. Thanks everyone for the great reviews encouragements and kudos. They are really appreciated. Well hope you all like this chapter and continue to review. Now I am going to go work on three.

C ya

Angel

Ps. Check out my other story Immortal beloved. Thanks.


	4. Date with Darien pt 1

_Another Life _

_By Angel _

_Chapter 4_

_Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get out but I was waiting for inspiration lol. But thanks for the kick in the pants anyway Keiko. And on a side note Rubius and Beryl are twins not hat it matters I'm just answering a logical question. Never mind. lol _

_I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me._

_Enjoy _

_Later that day_

Serena exited the school at 2:30 in a foul mood. She could not believe the day she had just had. Not only had her friends hovered over her all day, but there was that weird Beryl girl, glaring at her all day like she had just become her worst enemy, and she had not even met the girl yet. Sure she had received glares from a lot of the girls today, but something about Beryl made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on ends. It was creepy. She had asked the girls about her and all that they had had to say was that she was bad news. Serena could tell that, but what had she done to deserve her scorn.

Puzzling over this last question Serena did not notice the person coming toward her in till she had bumped into him.

Serena sat stunned on the ground for a moment rubbing her nose after she had bumped it against the chest of the person standing in front of her. "Ouch!" she said and groaned hoping this was not a return of the old accident prown Serena.

"Are you all alright?" asked a deep voice. And Serena looked up at the figure dropping the hand from her nose.

"Yes, I am alright. I guess I was not paying very good attention. Are you hurt?" she asked smiling up into a pair of ruby red eyes.

"Not in the least." He said as he offered his hand to help her up. Serena realizing she still had not yet gotten up off the ground blushed and quickly took it and thanking him was pulled back to her feet.

"I am Rubius Evile, and you are?" he asked although he already knew who she was.

Rubius let his eyes roam slowly over her body and like the muscle quivering feeling the contact of his hand on hers was causing. He knew who she was all right, he knew a lot about her. He knew she walked this street everyday on her way home from school which was why he had been waiting for her here.

Serena's smile was hesitant now, she had seen the way he had looked at her just then and he still had not yet released her hand and it was making her really nervous. "Serena Carson." she introduced herself as he brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss the back.

Serena's smile faltered, but she managed to recover quickly. This was Beryl's brother and he seemed just as creepy as his sister had. And she did not like the looks in his eyes. She difinatly did not want to meat up with him in a dark alley.

"Enchanted." Rubius said softly still not letting go of her hand.

"Yes." Serena said dryly while silently wondering if he thought the gesture made him look gallant instead of stupid. This guy was deffinatly to creepy to be considered anything romantic. She forcefully pulled her hand from his and walked around him. "Sorry I can not stay, but my moms expecting me home and I would hate to be late. See you later." she stammered while secretly hoping not, as she almost ran down the street, and toward the safety of her house.

Rubius just remained standing there staring openly at her departing bottom with a malicious smile on his face that would have had Serena upgrading him from creepy to freaky. "Yes." he said as if he were agreeing to something. And in a way he was, because he had already promised himself she would defiantly be seeing him again, soon.

As Serena closed the door to her room she was still feeling uneasy. She would definatly have to stay away from Rubius Evile, and the weird vibes he gave off. With that decided she turned her thoughts to happier matters, like her date with Darien.

He had said seven so she had plenty of time still to get ready. Looking at the clock she noted that it was only ten minutes after three. Rubius had held her up longer than she had thought. She still needed to finish her homework before she had to get ready. "Might as well get the worst over with first." she said sitting down at her desk and pulling out her Math book she started her first assignment.

It was nearly two hours later with all of the assigned pages read and all the problems solved that she looked at the clock again. She still had an hour and a half to get ready so she could take her time gathering up her books she stuffed them semi neatly back into her school bag and then dumped the bag on the floor at the foot of her bed. Stretching all the kinks out of her muscles as she stood up from the desk she walked to her closet and swung open the door, reached in and grabbed her robe then headed for the bathroom door and the shower beyond it.

Twenty minutes later she entered her room wrapped up in a fuzzy pink robe smelling of strawberries and feeling refreshed. She was glad she had cut her once knee length hair, it was much easier to take care of and did not take nearly as long to blow-dry. But after being late everyday to school for most of her life, and then having to deal with near daily detentions she had learned to appreciate the simplicity of shorter hair not that she did not miss it being long now and then. It just was not practical.

Serena walked over to her closet and pulled out the slip dress she had bought in Chicago on a day trip with Michelle, the week before she had returned to Japan. It was silk and a beautiful baby rose pink color, there was no pattern or eye catchers, but the mid-thigh length sleeve-less dress made a statement all on its own. After brushing her hair and adding light touches of make-up, she went back to her closet and pulled out a pair of silver strappy 2 inch heeled sandals, which she had bought to go with the dress. Slipping them on she returned to the mirror and took in her appearance critically.

Something was missing.

Walking over to her jewelry box she opened a small drawer and with drew a tiny silver necklace with a treaded heart charm studded with tiny sparkling diamonds. She admired it for a minute before she put it on.

The sweet little heart and chain had been her sweet sixteenth birthday present from her best friends in America. It had been very expensive but they had all chipped in to buy it for her as a going away present as well when they found out she was leaving, returning to Japan. She missed them so much; they had been there for her when she had first moved to America. They had made her feel like part of a group and had always stood up for her. Sighing she walked over to her headboard and picked up a gold picture frame with silver star and moon designs on it. Admiring the smiling faces in the picture she remembered the day it was taken.

_Flashback Two months ago Serena's birthday_

"Happy Birthday dear Serena. Happy Birthday to you." Her friends sang as she blew out the candles on the little store bought cake they had picked up to celebrate her birthday. Sitting at a picnic table in the park with all her friends around Serena could not think of any other way she would want to spend her birthday.

"Thanks you guys." She said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at each of her friends. She felt so lucky to have so many great friends, and all of them so different. She always had someone to talk to no matter what the crisis.

Alex Tenou with her short dirty blonde hair and midnight blue eyes was tall with a masculine build that often had people mistaking her for a guy, but she never complained. Her lover Michelle was the complete opposite. She had soft aquamarine colored hair and green eyes. She was average height and purely feminine. Alex and Michelle are both 19 and in there first year of collage. Then there were the guys. Michael Windsor was tall and muscular, with long white hair and steel blue colored eyes. His stepbrother Jason Phinox was not as tall or as well built, but still very handsome with short blonde hair and blue eyes. There cousin Zack Ice had light brown hair and green eyes. Short and less built then the others, what Zack lacked in physical strength he made up for with mental. And last there was Nathan Storm, best friends with Mike since they were kids, they often trained in the martial arts together, which was why he was just as tall and built as Mike. With brown eyes and auburn hair he too was handsome. The guys were all in there twenties and in there second year of collage. With the age difference it had been amazing that they had even met but Serena is thankful everyday they did.

"Hey no crying allowed on your birthday Sere." Zack only half joked, as he touched her cheek and smiled sweetly drawing an answering smile from Serena.

"I know." she sniffed. "I am just going to miss you guys so much." Serena said softly.

"We will miss you to Sere. But you do not have to worry because we promise to come visit you and write all the time." Michelle said encouragingly as she reached over to give Serena a hug.

"I know but it just will not be the same without you guys around." Serena sighed returning the hug before letting go to look up at each face.

"Well at least you will have this to remember us by. Not that anyone could forget my handsome face." Jason joked handing Serena a little velvet box.

Serena giggled. "Never." she stated reaching up to kiss his cheek. Everyone was smiling as she opened her gift. A shocked gasp escaped her lips as she looked up at her friends. "I can not take this." she began.

"Oh yes you can. We all pitched in to buy that for your birthday and you will not insult us by giving it back." Mike said taking the box and gently taking out the little silver necklace with its diamond heart charm. He handed the box to Nathan because he was standing closest and moved behind Serena. She lifted her hair so that he could clasp it and released her hair when he had moved his hand away. Touching the heart softly she knew it was a gift she would always treasure. Smiling she tilted her chin up slightly so everyone could see.

"Well how do I look?" she asked.

"Just like a princess." Alex stated, and everyone agreed. Smiling Serena gave everyone a hug and thanked them for the precious gift.

"Ok everyone picture time. Everyone gather under the tree." Michelle said cheerily as she picked up the camera lying on the table. Everyone moved quickly and gathered around Serena, under the tree as Michelle walked up to an elderly couple that was just passing by. A minute later she joined the group under the tree and the old man took their picture. Thanking them both Michelle took her camera and everyone waved goodbye as the couple continued down the street.

"Thanks again you guys. This has been the best birthday ever." Serena said and everyone joined in a group hug.

_End Flashback_

"Serena, Darien's here." Her mother called, snapping her out of her thoughts. Setting the picture down she smiled and gave one last look in the mirror before she picked up her jacket and walked out of her room closing the door behind her.

_Should I do the evil laugh or just skip it? Nope I think I'm going to do it mwhahahahahahaha. Sorry about stopping before the date but I want to get this chapter out so I'll start working on the next right away. Dream Date with Darien lol look for it in the next week or so. But if I get lazy again I would appriciate another kick in the pants lol. Well I hope everyone likes this chapter. I am really happy with the reviews I have gotten this far so I promise to keep up with this story._

_Well till next time. Thanks_

_Angel_

_Ps. please review. Pretty please with a cherry. _


	5. Date with Darien pt 2

_Another Life _

_By Angel _

_Chapter 4_

_Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get out but I was waiting for inspiration lol. But thanks for the kick in the pants anyway Keiko. And on a side note Rubius and Beryl are twins not hat it matters I'm just answering a logical question. Never mind. lol _

_I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me._

_Enjoy _

_Later that day_

Serenaexited the school at 2:30 in a foul mood. She could not believe the day she had just had. Not only did the girls had hover over her all day, but there was that weird Beryl girl, glaring at her all day like she had just become her worst enemy, and she had not even met the girl yet. Sure she had received glares from a lot of the girls today, but something about Beryl made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand on ends. It was creepy. She had asked the girls about her and all they had to say was that she was bad news. Serena could tell that, but what had she done to deserve her scorn.

Puzzling over this last question Serena did not notice the person coming toward her in till she had bumped into him.

Serena sat stunned on the ground for a moment rubbing her nose after she had bumped it against the chest of the person standing in front of her. "Ouch!" she said and groaned hoping this was not a return of the old accident prown Serena.

"Are you all alright?" asked a deep voice. And Serena looked up at the figure dropping hand from her nose.

"Yes, I am alright. I guess I was not paying very good attention. Are you hurt?" she asked smiling up into a pair of ruby red eyes.

"Not in the least." He said as he offered his hand to help her up. Serena realizing she still had not yet gotten up off the ground blushed and quickly took it and thanking him was pulled back to her feet.

"I am Rubius Evile, and you are?" he asked although he already knew who she was.

Rubius let his eyes roam slowly over her body and like the muscle quivering feeling the contact of his hand on hers was causing. He knew who she was all right, he knew a lot about her. He knew she walked this street everyday on her way home from school, that was why he had been waiting for her here.

Serena's smile was hesitant, she had seen the way he had looked at her just then and he still had not yet released her hand and it was making her really nervous. "Serena Carson." she introduced herself as he brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss the back.

Serena's smile faltered, but she managed to recover quickly. This was Beryl's brother and he seemed just as creepy as his sister had. And she did not like the looks in his eyes. She diffinatly did not want to meat up with him in a dark alley.

"Enchanted." Rubius said softly still not letting go of her hand.

"Yes." Serena said dryly while silently wondering if he thought the guesture made him look galant instead of stupid. This guy was deffinatly to creepy to be considered anything romantic. She forcefully pulled her hand from his and walked around him. "Sorry I can not stay, but my moms expecting me home and I would hate to be late. See you later." she stammered while secretly hoping not, as she almost ran down the street, and toward the safety of her house.

Rubius just remained standing there staring openly at her departing bottom with a malicious smile on his face that would have had Serena upgrading him from creepy. "Yes." he said as if he were agreeing to something. And in a way he was, because he had already promised himself she would defiantly be seeing him again. Soon.

As Serena closed the door to her room she was still feeling uneasy. She would definatly have to stay away from Rubius Evile, and the weird vibes he gave off. With that decided she turned her thoughts to happier matters, like her date with Darien.

He had said seven so she had plenty of time still to get ready. Looking at the clock she noted that it was only ten minutes after three. Rubius had held her up longer than she had thought. She still needed to finish her homework before she had to get ready. "Might as well get the worst over with first." she said sitting down at her desk and pulling out her Math book she started her first assignment.

It was nearly two hours later with all of the assigned pages read and all the problems solved that she looked at the clock again. She still had an hour and a half to get ready so she could take her time gathering up her books she stuffed the semi neatly back into her school bag and then dumped the bag on the floor at the foot of her bed. Stretching all the kinks out of her muscles as she stood up from the desk she walked to her closet and swung open the door, reached in and grabbed her robe then headed for the bathroom door and the shower beyond it.

Twenty minutes later she entered her room wrapped up in a fuzzy pink robe smelling of strawberries and feeling refreshed. She was glad she had cut her once knee length hair, it was much easier to take care of and did not take nearly as long to blow-dry. Of course after being late everyday to school for most of her life and then having to deal with near daily detentions she had learned to appriciate the simplicity of shorter hair not that she did not miss it being long now and then. It just was not practical.

Serena walked over to her closet and pulled out the slip dress she had bought in Chicago the week before she had returned to Japan. It was silk and the same silvery blue as her eyes, there was no pattern or eye catchers, but the mid-thigh length sleeve-less dress made a statement all on its own. After brushing her hair and adding light touches of make-up, she went back to her closet and pulled out a pair of silver strappy 2 inch heeled sandals, which she had bought to go with the dress. Slipping them on she returned to the mirror and took in her appearance critically.

Something was missing.

Walking over to her jewelry box she opened a small drawer and with drew a tiny silver necklace with a treaded heart charm studded with tiny sparkling diamonds. She admired it for a minute before she put it on.

The sweet little heart and chain had been her sweet sixteenth birthday present from her best friends in America. It had been very expensive but they had all chipped in to buy for her as a going away present as well when they found out she was leaving. Returning to Japan. She missed them, they had been there for her when she had first moved to America. They had made her feel like part of a group and had always stood up for her. Sighing she walked over to her headboard and picked up a gold picture frame with silver stars and moons designs on it. Admiring the smiling faces in the picture she remembered the day it was taken.

_Flashback Two months ago Serena's birthday_

"Happy Birthday dear Serena. Happy Birthday to you." Her friends sang as she blew out the candles on the little store bought cake they had picked up to celebrate her birthday. Sitting on a picnic table in the park with all her friends around Serena could not think of any other way she would want to spend her birthday.

"Thanks you guys." She said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at each of her friends. She felt so lucky to have so many great friends, and all of them so different. She always had someone to talk to no matter what the crisis.

Alex Tenou with her short dirty blonde hair and midnight blue eyes was tall with a masculine build that often had people mistaking her for a guy, but she never complained. Her lover Michelle was the complete opposite. She had soft aquamarine colored hair and green eyes. She was average height and purely feminine. Alex and Michelle are both 19 and in there first year of collage. Then there were the guys. Michael Windsor was tall and muscular, with long white hair and steel blue colored eyes. His stepbrother Jason Phinox was not as tall or as well built, but still very handsome with short blonde hair and blue eyes. There cousin Zack Ice had light brown hair and green eyes. Short and less built then the others, what Zack lacked in physical strength he made up for with mental. And last there was Nathan Storm, best friends with Mike since they were kids, they often trained in the martial arts together, which was why he was just as tall and built as Mike. With brown eyes and auburn hair he too was handsome. All of the guy where in there 20 and in there second year of collage. With the age difference it had been amazing that they had even met but Serena is thankful everyday they did.

"Hey no crying allowed on your birthday Sere." Zack only half joked, as he touched her cheek and smiled sweetly drawing an answering smile from Serena.

"I know." she sniffed. "I am just going to miss you guys so much." Serena said softly.

"We will miss you to Sere. But you do not have to worry because we promise to come visit you and write all the time." Michelle said encouragingly as she reach over to give Serena a hug.

"I know but it just will not be the same without you guys around." Serena sighed returning the hug before letting go to look up at each face.

"Well at least you will have these to remember us by. Not that anyone could forget my handsome face." Jason joked handing Serena a little velvet box.

Serena giggled. "Never." she stated reaching up to kiss his cheek. Everyone was smiling as she opened her gift. A shocked gasp escaped her lips as she looked up at her friends. "I can not take this." she began.

"Oh yes you can. We all pitched in to buy that for your birthday and you will not insult us by giving it back." Mike said taking the box and gently taking out the little silver necklace with its diamond heart charm. He handed the box to Nathan because he was standing closest and moved behind Serena. She lifted her hair so that he could clasp it and released her hair when he had moved his hand away. Touching the heart softly she knew it was a gift she would always treasure. Smiling she tilted her chin up slightly so everyone could see.

"Well how do I look?" she asked.

"Just like a princess." Alex stated, and everyone agreed. Smiling Serena gave everyone a hug and thanked them for the precious gift.

"Ok everyone picture time. Everyone gather under the tree." Michelle said cheerily as she picked up the camera lying on the table. Everyone moved quickly and gathered around Serena, under the tree as Michelle walked up to an elderly couple that was just passing by. A minute later she joined the group under the tree and the old man took their picture. Thanking them both Michelle took her camera and everyone waved goodbye as the couple continued down the street.

"Thanks again you guys. This has been the best birthday ever." Serena said and everyone joined in a group hug.

_End Flashback_

"Serena, Darien's here." Her mother called, snapping her out of her thoughts. Setting the picture down she smiled and gave one last look in the mirror before she picked up her sweater and walked out of her room closing the door behind her.

_Should I do the evil laugh or just skip it? Nope I think I'm going to do it mwhahahahahahaha. Sorry about stopping before the date but I want to get this chapter out so I'll start working on the next right away. Dream Date with Darien lol look for it in the next week or so. But if I get lazy again I would appriciate another kick in the pants lol. Well I hope everyone likes this chapter. I am really happy with the reviews I have gotten this far so I promise to keep up with this story._

_Well till next time. Thanks_

_Angel_

_Ps. please review. Pretty please with a cherry. _


	6. Date with Darien Finally

Another Life

By Angel

Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I also apologize for this chapter taking so long it was only half my fault. Really

I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me.

Enjoy

Darien stood anxiously at the foot of the stairs. He was trying to be patient but he was so excited about finally going on a date with Serena that he could not stop fidgeting. He had taken great pains to plan the whole date out it was going to be very romantic, now all he had to do was wait for his date to make an appearance.

A squeaky step at the top of the stairs had Darien turning to face upward. "Wow!" was all he could say as Serena descended the stairs. She looked more beautiful then he could ever have pictured. Serena smiled noticing his attention, a blush heating her cheeks. It was a look that had Darien catching his breath. "Y.. you look... umm...wow!" Darien stammered mentally reminding himself to breath.

Serena gave him a once over. "Thanks. You do not look so bad yourself." And he did look fantastic! In a pair of khakis and a Polo shirt that was almost the same shade of blue as his eyes. Serena wondered if there was a guy in the world as handsome as Darien.

"Well are you ready to go?" Darien asked after clearing his throat.

"Alright." she answered sweetly taking the hand he held out to her. They both headed out the door and down the sidewalk. Darien let his eyes run over her one last time, then stopped suddenly in his tracks jarring Serena into turning around to look at him in confusion. "I am so dumb!" He muttered. "Serena, I am so sorry. I had no idea you would be wearing a dress." he apologized.

Serena gave her dress a puzzled glance before turning back to him. "Well of course you could not have known, your not physic. So what is the problem? You do not like it?" she asked self-consciously.

"What?" Darien asked in shock. "How could I not? You look absolutely beautiful." he reassured her smiling. But his smile became sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "It is just that I rode my motorcycle today instead of bringing my car." he explained. But if he had to be truthful with himself, he knew the reason he brought the motorcycle instead of his car, was because she would have to wrap her arms around him.

And he whole-heartedly loved that idea.

Serena just shrugged. "Is that all? Well it would not be the first time I have ridden one in a skirt." She stated. "In fact you could say that I am a pro." she said and winked at him. And for the strangest moment he thought she knew exactly why he brought the motorcycle.

But he just brushed that thought aside, to pick up the tail end of her words. "A pro? Do you know many people with motorcycles?" he asked as they headed toward the street again.

"Not really, but when I was in America my friend Alex had one, and we used to go for rides all the time." she stated smiling at the memory. Darien began to feel jealous at the way she was talking about this Alex guy, and that he had taken Serena out for joy rides made him even more jealous. He kept imagining her arms around him and... His thoughts were interrupted by her next words. "Alex is a speed demon and it often drives Michelle, she is Alex's girlfriend, crazy." that sufficiently dissolved all traces of his jealousy, as he listened to Serena, continue, "She is always worried something will happen. But Alex is a great driver. She just worries for nothing and she knows it, but she just can not stop. They make such a cute couple." she said smiling.

"You sound like you really miss them." He said as he handed her a helmet and put his on. He climbed on the motorcycle and held it steady while Serena competently climbed on in a sidesaddle position behind him, and wrapping her arms around his waist tightly pleasing the both of them; she started to answer his question.

"I do. I miss them all. You would have liked the guys, there one of a kind. And Michelle is so nice. But they promised to come see me soon, and I can not wait to see them again." she said as Darien stared the bike and rode down the street.

Sometime during the ride Serena had laid her head down against Darien's back and he was just enjoying the feel of her touch. She was right she was a pro at riding a motorcycle, in a dress. Trying to keep his attention on the road and not his beautiful companion, he drove to the park and parked in the lot.

Regretting that the ride was over she sighed and reluctantly raised her head to look around. "What are we doing here?" she asked confused.

"I thought we might take a moonlight walk before we get something to eat." Darien said smiling as he got off the motorcycle and held his hand out for hers. Serena gave him her hand and hoped off the motorcycle. Hand in hand they walked down a path toward the rose garden. "Tell me more about your friends in America." Darien asked.

Serena looked up at him and smiled. "What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Everything." He stated clearly. "I would like to know more about them, and your life for the past two years." He answered not really asking what he really wanted to know.

But Serena sensed his hesitation and knew what he was really asking. Smiling she leaned a little closer to him. "No I do not have a boyfriend in America. And no I never romantically dated any of the guys." she said smiling up at his shocked face. "So you have no reason to be jealous when they come to visit. Mike, Jase, Zack, and Nat are like my over protective brothers." she chuckled reflecting. "I remember a date I had with this guy David, and he was such a jerk. But I did not know that at the time and the guys not wanting to hurt my feelings followed us on our date. They hated David from the very first moment they met him, anyway they sat in the back of the theatre we went to and sat a few booths away from us at the coffee Shoppe. Their always looking out for me." she sighed as if silently reliving bad memories.

Darien tried not to pry but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked a few moments later. "So what happened? With David?" he specified.

Sighing again Serena stared straight ahead as she continued. "After we had coffee that night I thought he was driving me home, but instead he pulled into this driveway off the side of the road. I thought maybe someone he knew lived back there or something, but when we where just out of sight of the road he turned off the car. I asked him what we where doing there and he said I should not tease guys like I do. I of course had no idea what he was talking about so I told him that I wanted to go home. The next thing I knew he had practically dragged me into the back seat and was kissing me and...and..." she hesitated.

Darien heard the emotions in her voice and knew if he ever met this David guy he would probably kill the bastard for what he had put her through.

Sighing again, Serena shuddered slightly. "But that does not matter, the guy's had still been following us and they rescued me and beat David up pretty bad. They were really mad. Every guy who tried to ask me out after that had to go through them first." She said chuckling. "And since then I have only been on one other date. With you." she finished with a smile.

Darien did not know whether he should be thankful Serena had such good friends to protect her or be angry that they did not kill the asshole, even though he knew that was unreasonable. He just did not like that the guy had put his hands on Serena. Sighing he stopped walking to look deep into her blue eyes. "I am glad that you are ok. And I am glad that you are here with me. I would probably go crazy if something had happened to you" he said as he brought his free hand up to caress her cheek tenderly.

"Why Darien if I did not know any better I would have to say you cared." she said trying to sound nonchalant, but her heart was pounding and there was a tiny glimmer of hope sparkling in her eyes. Not wanting to get her hopes up she smiled and turned away from him. "It does not matter. It was so long ago, almost like it happened to another person in another life."

It was all Darien could do to keep from taking her in his arms and confessing everything to her. He wanted her to know how he felt about her how he had always felt about her, but first he had to find out how she felt about him. He did not feel like making a fool of himself if he told her and she laughed in his face.

Turning down another path Darien lead the way to a small clearing, hidden away behind bushes and trees. Darien had accidentally found this spot when he was jogging one morning. The roses here grew wild and in many different colors. And there in the middle on the clearing with the full moon shining from a clear night sky, down through the trees was a picnic for two. It was all very romantic, and Serena gasped at the beauty of it all. Whirling around with a smile on her face she took in the enchanting atmosphere.

"Oh, wow! This is so beautiful. I would never have known this was even here." She said as she turned back to look at Darien with a bright smile.

"Not many people do." He replied enjoying her reaction. "I just happen to chance upon it one day." Walking up to her he took her hand and pulled her toward the picnic blanket spread out a few feet away. Gently pulling her down to sit on the blanket beside him he smiled his devilishly hansom smile and asked. "I hope your hungry, because I have brought a lot of food. I do not think we will be able to finish it all."

Serena grinned mischievously. "You really do not know me that well do you?" she asked, but when he just stared at her confused she laughed. "My friends call me a human vacuum. You would not believe the amount of food I can eat." She explained.

And of course she was right. As they ate and talked Darien marveled at how much she could eat. The next time he took her on a picnic he had to remind himself to pack more food. "How is it your not as big as a house?" he asked jokingly.

Serena smiled smugly and answered his question while reaching for another strawberry he had packed for dessert. "I have tried nothing sticks."

A while later with all of the empty food dishes put away, Darien laid back on the blanket one arm behind his head to act as a pillow, and the other wrapped around Serena, who had laid her head down on his shoulder to look up at the stars. Darien was pointing out each of the constellations, when a shooting star went streaking across the dark sky above them.

"Wow!" Serena gasped. "Did you see that Darien? A shooting star, it was so beautiful."

Darien had to smile at the look of pleasure on her face. "I saw it. Did you know if you make a wish on a shooting star it will someday come true?" he asked smiling.

"Is that true?" Serena asked curiously. "Well then what did you wish for?" Darien smiled as he rolled over putting her half under him. Supporting his wait by leaning on his elbows, one on each side of Serena, he looked down in to her eyes.

"The same thing I have always wished for. I wished for you." He whispered softly as his head lowered and his mouth claimed hers.

Hey guys sorry this took so long again Damn Spyware whoever created it should be shot. I MEAN SERIOUSLY what did I ever do to them. Sheesh. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter it was by far my favorite to write. As usual I appreciate all comments constructive or not. I'll even take yall yelling at me for taking so long. I'll try not to let it happen again. Well till next time.

Love yall

Angel

Another Life

By Angel

Chapter 6 part 1

Okay since it took me so long to put out this last chapter and it ended at a really great spot (terrible but great) I'm going to spoil it and post half of chapter six here and add the rest on to chapter seven. Longer chapters more bang for your buck. Well anyway I hope yall like this half of chapter six the last half is complete and I will start seven soon but not now because it's like 3 am.

Enjoy

She did not move a muscle at first making him worry that he had misconstrued the signals. But then her muscles relaxed and she sighed opening her mouth to him. He deepened the kiss and the world dropped away till only the two of them were left floating in each others arms. Darien felt the pounding of his heart against his ribs and drew back slightly to catch the breath he had lost. He watched her face as heavy blue eyes fluttered open and her lips trembled slightly with each breath.

It was only then that he felt the first drops. One tear shaped orb landed on Serena's cheek and he gently soothed it away with his thumb before grinning down at her. "I think we are about to be caught in a summer shower." He commented as he moved quickly to stand up pulling her up with him. Bending to grab up the blanket and picnic basket, Darien took Serena's hand and together they ran toward the gazebo in the middle of the rose garden. Running back through the trees and bushes over wet grass and through mud puddles laughing all the way. The rain was pelting down at them when they finally made it up the steps and under shelter.

Taking in a few panting breaths Darien slowly began to calm down enough to speak, the kiss and the exertion of running threw the rain had made them both giddy.

. "Where in the world did the rain come from?" Darien mused. "I could have sworn a few minutes ago there was not a cloud in the sky."

Serena giggled a little. "That is because there had not been any. This must be one of those freak showers they talk about on the news all the time." She said.

Darien pretended to be stunned. "You watch the news Ordango? Who would have thought?" He said chuckling when Serena elbowed him softly in the ribs.

"Hey I have a brain you know!" She snarled as she glared at him. 'Oh no! He is just like the rest. He just thinks I am another dumb blonde. Oh why Darien? I hoped you would be different.' She thought sadly as she remembered the kiss they had just shared.

Noticing Serena's distress over his comment Darien did not hesitate to apologize. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he spoke softly to her while pulling her against him for warmth as much as to comfort.

"Hey I am sorry, it was a joke. I know you have a brain Serena. I did not mean anything by it I swear." He said pleadingly, there was no way he was going to let a friendly joke be misinterpreted into something to hurt her. Silently he wondered why what he had said upset her so much when she usually laughed off everything else.

Looking over her shoulder Serena looked into his eyes, she wanted to believe him so much. Sighing she turned and smiled slightly. "I know. And I am sorry I over reacted." She said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist she gave in and laid her head against his chest.

It was that easy, she forgave him that easy. Sighing happily Darien held her tight for a moment and thanked every star above that his Serena had a big heart and did not hold grudges unlike most girls.

"No it was my fault." He said dismissing her apology. "I never meant to say I thought you were dumb. I know your not. Serena nobody as wonderful as you are could ever be thought of as dumb." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek. There was a light in his eyes, an emotion Serena could not quite guess, but it gave her hope.

Smiling tearfully up at him she said. "You really think that I am wonderful?" she sniffed her eyes welling up with unshed tears. She could not believe it Darien her Darien, whom she had worked so hard to change for, thought she was smart and wonderful.

Darien smiled "Of course I do Meatball Head. I also think you are as cute as a button." He said laughing and playfully tapping her nose with the tip of his finger. Serena giggled and reached her hands up to wrap around his neck, pulling his head down to meet her lips. It was a soft kiss, but it made Serena feel like she would melt into a puddle at his feet, if Darien had not wrapped his strong hands firmly around her waist, pulling her gently against him. Serena buried her hands in his hair and parted her lips to allow the kiss to deepen. Her sigh was one of pure happiness, only Darien could make her feel like she was on fire with just one kiss.

Darien could not believe he was finally holding his Serena in his arms, kissing her the way he had been longing to kiss her for the last two years. Ever since he had seen that adorable blush staining her cheeks that first day as she muttered her apology. He had always known kissing Serena would be like magic. How could it not, she was perfect. And she was his.

They stood there in the middle of the gazebo holding each other, kissing each other, just happy to finally be together, in till the rain had stopped and it was time for Serena to head home. Holding hands they silently walked back to the park entrance.

Beryl glared at the scene before her. She had been on her way home from a date with one of her many boyfriends, none of them really mattered to her, it was only Darien she wanted. So when Darien rode passed on his motorcycle, and who was sitting behind him, with her arms wrapped lovingly around his waist but her hated rival Serena Carson, she saw red. So she followed them, down one block and around the corner, ducking in a neighboring yard when they stopped. She watched as Serena hopped off the back and Darien followed suit. He reached for her and held her against him, they spoke for a few moments, but Beryl was to far away to make out what it was they were saying. She watched as they shared a clearly passionate kiss, before hand in hand Darien walked her to the door and quickly pecked her on the lips again before slowly turning to walk back to his motorcycle. Once there he got on and turned to watch Serena enter the house safely before starting the bike and roaring off down the nearly deserted street.

Beryl was livid at the idea that Darien had just spent the evening with Serena when he was supposed to be hers. Well she was not going to stand for it. She would just treat this little crush of his as a temporary set back. Guys needed variety a chance to sew their wild oats, she would allow him his harmless flirtation, and it had better be harmless. She thought scowling.

She would have Darien, even if he was not willing. But first she would have to make an example of Serena Carson. And she knew how. She turned and walked back down the way she had come a malicious grin marring her features.

Read review and I will love you forever goodnight folks.

Love yall

Angel


	7. Beryls Planning

Another Life

By Angel

Chapter 6

Wow has it really been almost two years since I last wrote anything. Growing up sucks let me tell you. I hate the fact that I don't have any time to devote to my writing. Maybe I will soon I hopefully won't b working as much soon. Sorry for the delay.

Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own Sailor Moon. So don't sue me.

Enjoy

Serena and Darien's p.o.v.

Serena reluctantly hopped off the back of the motorcycle, and Darien followed suit. He reached for her and held her against him.

"Come out with me again tomorrow? Darien asked kissing her temple softly.

"I am sorry Darien, but I promised the girl we would rehearse tomorrow." Serena stated sadly.

"Rehearse? Rehearse for what?" Darien asked confused, so Serena told him about the band. Which he was very excited about. "My girls in a band that is so awesome. So when do I get to see you play?"

"We are entering the radio stations contest in a few weeks. But first we have to practice more." She said frowning. Darien kissed her forehead to smooth the frown lines.

"Then I will come and walk you to school in the morning, how about that?" He asked smiling. Serena instantly cheered up.

"Great! I guess I will see you in the morning then." She stated backing out of his arms, only to be pulled closer and to have her lips claimed by Darien's in a passionate kiss. Reluctantly he slowly released her. Holding her hand smiling down in to her passion glazed eyes, he walked her to her door and kissed her again.

"Then till tomorrow, goodnight sweet dreams." He stated before turning around to walk back to his motorcycle.

Dear Diary

Mina was right of course. My date with Darien was fabulous. I can not believe I was so nervous. He is not conceited or full of himself like Alex thought, he is sweet, I always new he would be. If I had not already been in love with Darien I would be after tonight. He kissed me, I kissed him, and we kissed each other. He is a great kisser, I felt like I was melting from the inside out. He asked me out again tomorrow, but I have to rehearse with the girls. It would be pointless to enter the radio stations contest if we still suck. But that is ok because he said he would come by to walk me to school in the morning. I can not wait to see him. Can you believe it after all these years I am finally getting my wish, Darien and me. I hope he loves me. He said I was wonderful. I am so happy.

The next morning Darien was waiting to walk her to school as he said he would. Serena smiled the moment she saw him standing at their usual corner. When she got near enough he smiled and pulled her in close to his body.

"Hi beautiful." He said, wrapping his arms tight around her waist to kiss her full on the lips. When his tongue tentatively explored inside her mouth, she made a small sound in the back of her throat. She loved kissing him. When Darien raised his head, he stared down into her passion glazed eyes and smiled.

"Hi." Serena said in a breathless voice. Darien reluctantly loosened his grip on her waist, glancing quickly to her feet to make sure she was not wearing those killer boots of hers, before he let go. (He didn't want her to fall over if she was off balance, would he?) Today she wore flat strappy sandals with a pair of white caprees and a sky blue short sleeved sweater with a white collar.

"You look very cute today." He said smiling.

"Oh." She smiled, she had taken an extra half hour this morning to pick out her outfit and do her makeup just right. "You do not look so bad yourself." She said playfully running her hands over the soft fabric of his midnight blue polo shirt, noticing the muscles of his chest tightening under her fingers. "I love… this color." She stuttered slightly almost saying the three words she wanted to say so badly, I love you.

(For all of those who have naughty thoughts in their mind right now. You know who you are! Yes! Darien is wearing pants. Tan khakis to be exact I just couldn't figure how to word the sentence to include his pant. OK!)

"I have to get to school so we had better start walking." Serena said blushing slightly. Darien took her hand his heart still fluttering from what he thought she was going to say and together they walked to her school.

The first thing Beryl did when she got to school that morning was to look for her brother, Rubius. They rarely walked to school together and being twins did not make them friends. But she knew all about her brothers' obsession with Serena Carson ever since the little slut had walked into the school yard the first time, and she knew how to use it to her advantage. She knew once she told him about what she saw last night he would help her brake the two of them up. She found him by the back wall like always.

"Rubius I have to talk to you." She stated as she approached him.

"What do you want now Beryl?" He asked gruffly barely even glancing at her.

"I want to talk to you about Serena Carson." She grinned slyly as she saw him stiffen. He shook his head, frowning he turned to look directly into eyes so like his own.

"I want nothing to do with any of your schemes. Serena Carson has not done anything to you. Why have you targeted her?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"You are wrong she has done something to me. She stole what was rightfully mine." Beryl growled.

"Are we talking about Chiba again?" He sighed angrily. "When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours, Darien Chiba wants nothing to do with you! He has not dated anyone in almost two years. He is probably gay."

"Then why was he out with Serena last night?" Beryl grinned she knew she had his attention now. "I saw her riding on the back of his motorcycle. It was late and he was taking her home." She stated.

"He was probably just giving her a ride home." Rubius tried to rationalize.

"I saw them kissing to. And not just a peck on the cheek either. I mean an in your face passionate kiss. He even walked her to the door holding her hand and kissed her again. That does not sound like he was just giving her a ride home, it sounds like it looked, like the ending of a date." She sneered. And at that moment Serena and Darien came walking into the schoolyard. They walk together hand in hand, completely unnoticing the envious looks they where receiving from the rest of the students in the yard, up to the tree where Mina and the others where seated waiting for Serena.

"You see! Do you think they make a cute couple?" Beryl asked sarcastically. "So now are you going to help me?"

"Under one condition." Rubius growled still watching as Serena and Darien made themselves comfortable on the grass across the yard. "I do not want Serena harmed in any way." He said turning back to look at a frowning Beryl.

"Ah, you are no fun Rubius."

"It is that or no deal." He glared at his pouting sister.

"Fine! We will just have to come up with another way to brake them up." Turning Beryl flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to walk away. Rubius glared at the retreating form of his sister, he knew she was only involving him in her little plan to get Darien Chiba, because she knew about his obsession with Serena Carson. The moment he had first seen her he knew he had to have her. The way his body had reacted to just the sight of her standing with her little group wearing a tight baby pink midriff shirt and denim bibs. She was like a goddess. He had been obsessed with her since. He was not able get her out of his mind he wanted her so bad he could taste it. But he knew one way or another he had to have her. But it had better be soon. He thought.

Serena and Darien had just reached the schoolyard. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends." She said happily. Approaching the tree where they usually sat Serena turned her smile on her friends. "Darien I want you to meet my friends. This is Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rei." She was pointing to each girl as she stated their names. "Girls you all know Darien." She asked the blushing group.

"Of course." Amy the only one not blushing said. "I believe we had the same sixth period Advanced Chemistry with Mr. Right last year." Amy said raising her eyes from the physics book she had her nose buried in since she sat down. "Hello Darien it is nice to see you again." She said politely.

"Oh that is right you sat in the front of the second row. Right." Darien smiled.

"Yes that is correct. You have a very good memory." Amy smiled, blushing slightly now.

Darien nodded before he turned back to Serena. "I have to get to class now but I will see you later, right?" He asked, when she nodded he gave her a swift kiss on the lips, and then turned to smile back at the blushing group. "It was nice meeting you all." Then he turned and walked away whistling a happy tune.

"That must have been some date." Mina said smiling at a suddenly blushing Serena.

He saw her on his way to the university. She was just leaning against the wall, trying to look seductive, in a way to short black mini skirt and cherry red tube top he knew was not regulation for school apparel. But it was wasted on him. He knew exactly what kind of girl she was, the easy kind that slept around a lot and had a lot of boyfriends. She had quiet clearly made her interest known to him before, but just the thought of her anywhere near his person repulsed him. And he had told her that before, many times. He wondered what she could possibly want now.

"Hello Darien." She crooned in a seductive whisper.

"Beryl." He answered in a clipped tone. "You should be in school?" He stated annoyed.

Beryl sidled up to him and began to run her fingers caressingly up and down the front of his shirt. "But Darien I wanted to see you." She pouted.

"Why!" he asked all though it was more a statement than a question, he grabbed her wrists roughly and pushed her away from him. "You know I can not stand you."

"I thought maybe I could change your mind." She whispered huskily taking a step toward him again. Darien glared and took a step back.

"No way in hell. I am not interested Beryl never have been and never will be." He spat before he stormed off, his previous good mood gone.

'It is all her fault.' Beryl thought as she watched Darien walk away from her yet again. 'Well soon she will be gone and I will have him and all this will be nothing but a bad memory to the both of us.' With that thought she turned to walk back to school, grinning evilly as she thought about her plan again. 'Serena Carson won't know what hit her.'

It was hours later as she was walking with the girls toward Rei's temple that Serena remembered she had not told the girls about the new song she wrote last night after her date. She had been working on it all day. Her fourth period teacher Mrs. Means had almost caught her working on it while she was exposed to be working on her Algebra fractions.

"A new song?" Amy asked. "Should we be thinking about a new song now? I mean the contest isn't that far away and it takes time to learn a new song."

"Oh come on Amy. Like it would take you more than a few minutes to memorize it." Lita teased the smaller girl.

"Well I guess." She said blushing slightly from the compliment. "I will go with the majority, if you all want to try the new song its fine with me, and if you do not that is fine to." The ever-practical Amy said.

"Well then, I say we here the new song before we decide anything. If Serena brought it up than she must feel its good enough to be sung at the contest." Mina rationalized.

"Sounds good to me." Rei agreed.

"Great!" Lita smiled, as she sped up her pace. "Hurry up though; I want to get started now that I am curios to hear this new song."

And so we come to the end of another chapter. I promise to go and start on the next right now but I would like to hear from you guys about how the story is going so far. Questions, critiques and anything else you want to throw my way is appreciated. Also go and check out my other story it's a vampire fic called Immortal beloved. I have not worked on it in a long time but maybe I just need so encouragement or a few good ideas.

Well have a good one.

Angel


End file.
